Un Sacrifice pour rien
by Kyra Black
Summary: Un sacrifice sera versé...mais pour rien...(ui je c tout est ds le titre -)
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Un sacrifice pour rien

Auteur : Kyra Black

Résumé : Un sacrifice sera versé mais pour rien …

Disclaimer : Les perso m'appartiennent pas sauf Eowen ! The Prologue **Eowen Heartilly**

A ce nom, une jeune fille a l'allure féminine se retira du petit groupe d'élèves pour allez s'installer sur le tabouret de bois. On lui déposa soigneusement un chapeau peu ordinaire sur ses oreilles pointues, dissimulées derrière sa longue chevelure noire bouclée. Les regards se posant sur elle, attendant le véridique.

**« hum…une elfe à Poudlard c'est peu courrant…je vois que tu possède du courage ainsi que de la ruse, discrète et ne prête guère attention aux autres…La maison qui te convient le mieux est donc : Serpentard !** »

Eowen se leva et se dirigea vers la seule maison qui applaudissait…Elle s'assit au bout de la table, regardant la répartition.

**Drago Malefoy**

Le dénommé Drago sortit du peu d'élèves non-répartit et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau à peine posé sur sa ses cheveux blond plaqué annonça sa maison :

**« Serpentard ! »**

Celui si se leva d'un bon, l'air content et s'installa devant Eowen, posant son regard bleu-gris sur elle.

Eowen avait des yeux vert sombre et de long cheveux noires bouclées venant encadrée son joli visage.

Cette dernière, ne prête aucune attention à lui, regardant toujours le reste de la répartition qui commençait enfin à se terminer.

**Harry Potter**

On lui mit le choixpeau sur sa chevelure en bataille, Harry semblait bien décidé à allez dans une certaine maison et insistait vu son visage très pensif.

Tous attention dans la salle n'était autre que de deviner à quelle maison il sera …

Et le moment arriva :

**« Gryffondor ! »**

La table à l'ifigie du lion applaudissait chaleureusement le nouveau.

Crabe et Goyle, deux gorilles qui sont répartit avant Eowen à Serpentard viennent s'installer sans un mot à côté de Malefoy…

Le directeur se leva et fit son discoure :

**« Bonjour et bienvenue aux nouveaux, je tiens à rappeler que la forêt interdite est interdite tout comme son nom l'indique et que la porte du 3ème étage est formellement interdite a moins que vous ne comptiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrance …Il est temps de manger, bon appétit ! »**

Les plats apparut sur les tables aux grands étonnements des nouveaux.

Eowen se servit de poulet et des patates et commence a mangé à l'écart des autres.

Drago, lui, se ventait de ses sois disent exploits de cette été.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron discutait de Quidditch, des cours du lendemain, de choses divers.

Quand tout le monde eu finit, Dumbeldor se leva à nouveau pour une raison encore inconnue encore pour les 1ère année.

**« J'espère que vous vous avez bien mangé et il est temps de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit ! » **

Les 1ère annés sortes en premiers , les Gryffondors monte les escaliers pour arrivé à la tour des gryff , les serpentards amené dans les cachots, et les 2 autres dans les couloirs on ne c'est où. Eowen , à la traîne observe les divers tableaux et finit par ne plus voir le groupe de Serpentards.

**« Potter…grr »**

A ces mots, Eowen reconnue Malefoy mais ne bougea pas, pensant qu'il ne la verrai pas…

Drago passa,mais au lieu de ne pas la voir, il s'avança vers elle avec ses deux acolytes à la botte.

**« Eowen…Tiens donc… »**

**« Heartilly pour toi, Malefoy ! »**

**« Arrogante…tu oses défié un Malefoy ?! »**

**« Qu'est ce que sa fait que tu sois un Malefoy ou non ? ta peur de sortir sans tes deux acolytes qui ne savent même pas tué une mouche ? »**

Drago l'attrapa par son poignet lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles sauf pour Eowen…Paroles déplaisantes, qui se remarqua au visage crispé de celle ci… Malefoy lui serrant toujours le poignet, de plus en plus fort, il passa son autre main dans la chevelure d'Eowen et remarqua une de ses oreilles pointues…

--------------

**Fin de la prologueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !! sa vous plait ?pas ? pk TT ? review sa fait toujours plaisir -**


	2. Chapitre I

Note de l'auteur : Après plusieurs menaces je continue cette fic avec grand plaisir !

Réponses aux reviews :

Zabou : Meri pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira 

**Laumie : Toi qui m'a harcelée pendant 10 minutes pour avoir le chapitre I le voici ! bon et après celui ci, l'autre viendra demain !!! **

Chapitre I 

**«Un elfe…? »**

**« Nan un troll… ! »**

**« Arrête de te foutre de moi Heartilly… »**

**« Oh mais je me fous de toi si je veux d'abord ! T'est gentil, tu va reprendre ton chemin et me laissez en paix, j'ai pas que sa à faire vois-tu »**

**« T'aimerez bien hein ? »**

**« J'adorerai ne plus voir ta sale face de …»**

Apparemment, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase, il la plaqua contre un mur et ordonna à ses deux lèches bottes de s'en aller.

**« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis… »**

Il la lâcha, lui jetant un dernier regard de mépris comme il savait si bien le faire avant de disparaître dans les escaliers des cachots. Eowen, elle, se massait le cou, elle semblait encore horrifiée de ce que lui avait murmuré Malefoy.

Elle décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas rentrer tout de suite dans son dortoir.

Eowen promenait dans les couloirs mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était l'heure du couvre-feu et fut vite repérée par Miss Teigne. Heartilly se pencha vers celle-ci, tendant la main pour la caresser.

**« Hé alors toi, qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »**

**« C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? »**

Rusard venait d'arriver et avait entendu la conversation que la jeune étudiante avait avec son chat. Eowen fit un bond puis se releva.

**« Heu eh bien je visite le château et je n'avait pas vue… »**

**« Eh bien tu iras visiter la salle des retenues dans ce cas ! »**

La jeune étudiante s'en alla avec 1 semaine de retenues, ça la rendait folle de rage mais ne le montrait pas, il ne faut pas montré que l'ennemie à toucher un point faible.

Elle entra dans sa salle commune, les couleurs vert et argent ne lui donnant pas la bienvenue…Elle observa les lieux, Malefoy était dans le divan près du feu.

**« Eowen… ?Voici ton horaire… »**

Une jeune fille la tira de son observation et, ne prêta pas un seul regard à la Préfète, elle regarda ces cours du lendemain : potion 1h, défense contre les forces du mal 1h,métamorphose 2h ,enchantement 2h et encore 1h de potion en fin d'heure.

Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher pour sa première journée de cours.

Dans le dortoir, ses valises étaient au pied de son lit et se elle dit qu'elle les déferait plus tard. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les draps moelleux et la couverture si chaude la firent s'endormir tout habillée…

Le Lendemain, Eowen se leva top pour ne pas être en retard, elle s'habilla en tenue d'écolière de Poudlard et alla dans la grande salle.

Eowen s'installa au bout du banc et ne fit pas étonner de voir Malefoy s'installer face à elle.

**« Bonjour Eowen… »**

**« Heartilly, Malefoy, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ??? »**

**« Et toi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, sale sang de bourbe »**

Eowen se tue, mangeant la tartine qu'elle avait en main et sortie de la grande salle.

Arrivée dans les couloirs, elle se mit à pleurer mais les essuyant juste avant que les gouttes ne laissent des traces sur ses joues à la teinte rosée d'habitude.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure d'allez en cours et Eowen se mit en route vers les cachots du professeur Rogue, directeur de sa maison.

Le cours commençais à peine quand Eowen arriva toute essoufflée se qui se fit remarqué par Rogue mais ne lui dit rien pourtant.

Elle va s'installe au premier banc se qui enchanta Rogue qui la reluquait depuis son arrivée.

**« Nous commençons se cours…**Coup d'œil circulaire d'en la classe** Par une potions de somnifère, facile mais efficace… »**

Les indications s'affichent au tableau et les étudiants furent invités à aller chercher leur ingrédient à la table prévue pour sa. Eowen alla chercher ses ingrédients et lu les indications avant toutes choses. Elle remarqua qu'il valait mieux être deux pour faire cette potion et le professeur envoya Malefoy travailler avec elle à son plus grand désespoir.

Drago ne travaillait pas, ce qui ne facilita pas la tâche à Eowen et le pire, c'est que Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à l'emmerder…

Et le cours se déroula ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie libératrice.

L'heure de Défense contre les forces du mal se passa pas trop mal à par que le professeur était un peu étrange…

Ce fut ensuite les 2 heures de Métamorphose qui se passa relativement bien a l'exception du mec à côté d'elle qui la reluquait plus que d'écouter le cours mais qui fut vite remballé.

L'heure du déjeuné (NDA : ou dîner cela dépend ) arriva enfin.

Elle s'assura que Malefoy et sa nouvelle bande fut installés et entra pour s'asseoir toujours a par des autres. Elle remplit son assiette et commença à manger.

Quand elle eu finit, elle se rendit à son avant dernier cours de la journée qui se passe dans la tour Nord-Ouest du château avec le petit professeur Flitwick. Se cours se passa mal…elle crama sa plume à cause d'une « blague » de Malefoy se qui enleva 5 points à Serpentard et le sourire de Malefoy s'envola.

Dernier cours : potion…Eowen se rendit au cours et y rentra la première puisqu'elle fut invitée à entrer.

**« Eowen Heartilly, est-ce exact ? »**

**« Exact professeur… »**

**« J'ai à vous voir après le cours… »**

**« Bien professeur mais a quel sujet ? »**

Les élèves pénétraient dans la classe avant que Rogue ne puisse répondre.

**« Heartilly, allez vous asseoir ! »**

Elle exécuta et s'assit à côté d'un garçon plutôt mignon mais sans plus.

« Nous allons continuer la potion de somnifère et si nous avons le temps, ce qui est peu probable, nous commencerons une autre potion un peu plus complexe. »

Elle dut continue sa potion avec Malefoy et la termina en dernière vue qu'elle n'avait qu'autre qu'un fainéant comme équipier.

« Ca te dirait des fois de m'aider ? Ou bien tu comptes encore envoyer des mots à tes deux gorilles ? »

Celui-ci, sous l'œil interrogateur du professeur Rogue qui pensait comme Eowen, termina la potion avec elle. Après que tout le monde eut rendu son échantillon de potion, Eowen s'assura d'être la dernière à le rendre et s'assit face au bureau du maître de potion.

Fini le 2 !z'avez aimez ?nan ?pk ? TT


	3. chapitre II

NDA : rien à dire cette fois…

Correctrice : Laumie Potter (si vous voyez des fautes, vous savez à qui vous en prendre )

Rep au revieuw :

Elie: Merci de m'encouragée!! Et le titre, logique qui est toute ces intrigue ;p

Laumie : mais je n'en doute pas !

_**Chapitre II**_

Eowen, toujours face à son professeur de potion, se releva et fit un vague signe de la tête pour faire comprendre à son maître de potion qu'elle n'avait pas que sa à faire. Celui ci lança un collaporta pour empêcher qu'elle ne sorte. La jeune étudiante, se tournant vers son professeur, haussant un sourcil.

**« Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de sortir ? »**

**« Pour diverses raisons… »**

**« Je serai ravie d'en entendre une ! »**

**« Hé bien, par ce que vous êtes magnifique… »**

**« Oui je la connais celle là, autres choses ? »**

**« Les raisons sont inexplicables… »**

Le silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que une personne brise le silence en toquant à la porte ensorcelée…

**« Professeur…j'ai oublier mon sac de cours…est-ce que je peux le récupérer…SVP ? »**

Rogue marmonna des injures avant d'ouvrir la porte et foudroyant Neville du regard. Longdubat se fit tout petit sous le regard de Rogue et Eowen en profita pour filé.

**« Heartilly, nous n'avons pas finit !!! »**

**« Moi si et j'ai des devoirs et une retenue à faire ! »**

Eowen s'en alla presque en courrant vers la salle commune pour faire c'est devoir à rendre le lendemain. Elle fut soulagé en entrant qu'il n'y avait personne à cet heure et pu faire tranquillement ses devoirs devant le feu.

Elle finit à temps pour aller en retenue avec le concierge, mettant ses affaire pèle mêle dans un coin avant de s'engouffre dans les couloirs qui lui parut sombre pour une fois…

Elle passa une retenue à essuyé les trophées avec un chiffon sale et vieux, on ne pouvait donc que rajouté de la saleté en frottant mais la jeune elfe se retient de ne pas faire cette remarque pour cause de se faire remballée et d'avoir, non pas 1 semaine mais 1 mois de retenues.

Vers 23h, Rusard la laissa s'en aller en lui disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle revienne aussi demain même si elle le savait déjà…

Elle fut heureuse de retrouver son lit si chaud et douillet comme au premier jour. Elle se changea et elle se promit de rangée ses affaires demains. Elle s'endormit après toutes ces compagnes de dortoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore d'ailleurs.

Le matin, elle se réveilla pas si tôt que sa, elle s'habilla rapidement, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre et fouilla la salle commune à la rechercher de son sac …

L'heure de métamorphose arriva et décida d'y allez sans son sac.

Elle entra en retard de 10-20 minutes et McGonagall l'envoya chez le directeur.

Génial…Deux jours et j'ai déjà des retenues et un rendez vous avec Dumbeldore… Ca commence bien !!! 

Elle faisait face à la statue et se maudit en voyant qu'elle ne savait pas le mot de passe…

**«Ouvre toi !! Sésame ouvre toi !!!grrrrrrrrrrr !!! »**

Eowen eu beau insulté et taper, la statue ne bougea pas d'un poil.

**« Tant pis…je vais manger mes derniers Fizwizbizz… »**

A ce mot, la statue bougea et laissa apparaître des escaliers.

D'accord…note personnel : Dumby adore les fizwizbizz… 

Elle empreinte les escaliers pour faire face ensuite à une porte.

Ok…Et faut dire un mot de passe peut être ???!!! 

La jeune étudiante frappa de son pied dans la porte, pas très solide puisqu'elle s'écroula et put ainsi voir le professeur Dumbeldore à son bureau en train de parler à Severus.

Cette dernière fit un sourire gênée et Dumbeldore l'invita à entrer.

**« Je tenais à te voir Eowen.. »**

Dumbeldore, pensif, demanda au maître de potion de s'en aller et invita Eowen à s'asseoir. L'elfe refusa avec un hochement négatif de la tête.

**« Mr le Directeur…Pourquoi teniez-vous à me voir ??? »**

**« J'ai à te parler de ton ancien clan et de l'avenir… »**

**« Mais…je ne vois pas le rapport… »**

**« Laisse moi continuer… »**

La voie de Dumby, toujours aussi calme, son visage affichant une expression grave.

« Ton clan a été dévasté et tu es la seule survivante mais tu n'es pas totalement elfe… Cependant, Voldemort cherche à reprendre des forces et doit donc trouver un elfe mais je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer car tu sais déjà ça. Il veut te retrouver mais dans Poudlard, même si c'est le lieu le mieux protégé du monde sorcier. Il te cherche toi et Harry Potter. C'est pour ça, toi qui n'as ni famille, ni amis… »

Dumbledore laissa la phrase en suspense. Puis continua peu de temps après mais en ayant laissé assez de temps à Eowen pour que cette dernière prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Et pour ta protection, j'aimerais que tu fasses un saut vers le passé pour éliminer Voldemort car je crains le pire pour le futur si Harry échoue… »

« Mais…pourquoi ne pas envoyer Potter alors ?! »

« Parce que lui…Il lui reste de la famille et il a des amis…Ca peut te paraître égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais …Je te demande ça pour la survie des gens… Pour après… »

« Je dois y réfléchir…Je ne veux pas prendre de décision à la légère Mr le directeur… »

« Je ne te demande pas ta réponse maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ça Lundi prochain, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Bien…Ca me va… »

Eowen partie sans un mot de plus, songeuse.


End file.
